Home
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Alternate ending to 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'. Susan can't leave Narnia. It's her home. But why else is she staying? Will Peter, Edmund and Lucy stay too, or go back to England? The Pevensies learn what it really means to be home.
1. Already at Home

**I'vw had this idea for a while and finally got the chance to type it up. I loved the ending of **_**The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian**_**, but I was sad that the Pevensies, especially Susan, had to leave and Susan and Peter could never come back. So I wrote this. Here's **_**Home**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.**

Susan slowly walked from Prince-or probably king now-Caspian toward her family, Peter, Lucy and Edmund. They were about to leave Narnia and Peter and Susan would never be able to come back. They've learned all they could from Narnia. But something in Susan's heart was pulling her back, tugging her away from the portal leading to her home. Susan turned around and did something no one, except maybe Aslan, expected. She gently placed a hand on the back of Caspian's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss that only lasted for a moment but seemed like an eternity. This was something she had to do before she left. Something she had been yearning to do since she first saw him in the forest. Susan slowly pulled out of the kiss, but Caspian continued to hold her close, burying his face in her brown hair. The he pulled back an Susan stepped away, looking at the ground.

"I can't go," she said quietly. Peter, Edmund and Lucy exchanged confused glances.

"Susan, what do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I can't go home," Susan said, "Narnia has felt more like home than anywhere else I've been. I can't leave it." Susan turned to Caspian and said, "And I can't leave you."

"But Aslan, didn't you say Susan and could never return to Narnia?" Peter asked the great lion.

"I said you could never return," Aslan said, "I never said you couldn't say."

"Well if Susan gets to stay I wanna stay," Lucy said.

"Me too," Edmund said.

"And me," Peter said, "Susan's right. I think Narnia's felt more like home to us than anywhere else. Friends here have become like family."

"But where would we stay?" Lucy asked curiously, "Our palace was destroyed. Susan, Edmund, Peter and I saw the ruins when Caspian summoned us back to Narnia."

"You can always live in my palace," Caspian offered.

"My sister living in the same place with the guy she likes," said Peter with a grin, "That doesn't sound like the brightest idea."

"Peter!" said Susan indigently, blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm kidding Susan," Peter laughed, then added in a mumble, "A little."

"Well then lets go!" Lucy said taking off in the direction of the large palace. Peter and Edmund followed her with Susan and Caspian following behind. Caspian wrapped and arm around Susan's waist.

"So, you really couldn't leave me?" he whispered in Susan's ear.

"Yeah," said Susan quietly with a small smile.

"Do you like me that much?" Caspian asked with a grin. Susan punched him playfully.

"You're so smug," she laughed. Caspian laughed along with her and together, they went home.

**So here's my short little story. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Can't Take It In

**I didn't plan on doing another chapter for this story, but some people said I should make this longer. So I looked up the lyrics to the song **_**I Can't Take It In **_**by Imogen Heap. The song was in the end credits of **_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian or the song **_**I Can't Take It In**_**.**

Susan stood at the window of her new room. Caspian had made sure her and her siblings had the finest rooms in the palace. Susan's room was made out of a silver-blue stone with a canopy bed covered with light blue sheets and a dark blue velvet canopy. The vanity, night stand, dresser and wardrobe was made of a dark wood and decorated with carvings of fairies and centaurs and other Narnian creatures.

It was nighttime, but Susan couldn't sleep. he was to restless. Every hair on her body seemed to be standing up, alert and awake, sensative to the everything happening in Narnia from the chirping crickets to the songs of the fawns. She still couldn't believe she was still in Narnia and staying with Caspian. She leaned against her windowsill, looking out into the nighttime beauty that was Narnia. The trees whispered amongst themselves and the rivers babbled along. Here and there she could see a centaur or a fawn.

_Can't close my eyes_

_  
I'm wide awake_

_  
Every hair on my body_

_  
Has got a thing for this place_

Someone knocked at Susan's door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Caspian dressed in a puffy sleeved white shirt and black pants.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked walking over to her. Susan shook her head.

"Neither could I," Caspian said, "What kept you up?" Susan stared out the window.

"Narnia," she answered. Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Susan enjoyed the way her heart was fluttering when Caspian touched her. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar with. Caspian had an effect on her that no one else had. Sometimes, this feeling about Caspian filled Susan up so much, she felt like she might explode.

_Oh, empty my heart_

_I've got to make room for this feeling_

_It's so much bigger than me_

"It's so beautiful," Susan said dreamily.

"Not as beautiful as you," Caspian said. Susan giggled and blushed.

"Sometimes its hard to take it all in," Susan said, "To believe it's all here. To believe what's happened the past couple of days."

"I know," Caspian said, "So much has happened and changed. A week ago I didn't believe in the original Narnians like the fawns or that the trees would dance. And now...look at it all."

"Narnia's as lovely as it ever was," Susan said.

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_I can't take it in_

_"_Sometimes I'm scared this is a dream," Caspian said, holding onto Susan as if she might disappear, "And I'll wake up and none of this would of happened. That I wouldn't of met you." Susan turned around and kissed Caspian's lips softly.

"I'm really here," she whispered, "And I always will be. I love you." Caspian smiled his handsome smile and hugged Susan tightly.

"I love you too," he whispered into her hair.

_Weightless in love...unraveling_

_For all that's to come_

_And all that's ever been_

_We're back to the board_

_With every shade under the sun_

_Let's make it a good one_

Caspian pulled back enough to look into Susan's beautiful blue eyes. Susan herself was more beautiful than any girl he had ever seen. Caspian leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Susan kissed back with as much energy and passion. Together they fell onto the bed. Caspian nibbled on Susan's bottom lip, begging for entrance that Susan granted. There love seemed to fill the room until it was almost to much to stand and the room would burst.

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_I can't take it in_

_Laaaaaaaa ohhhhhhh_

_I can't take it in_

_Laaaaaaaaa ohhhhhh_

_I can't take it in_

_Woahhhhhhh_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_It couldn't be anymore beautiful_

_I can't take it in_

Susan could hardly believe this was all happening. Just last week she was a normal girl in England. Now she was a queen of Narnia. Living in a beautiful palace and making out with the hottest guy (in her opinion) in Narnia. It was more than she could ever dream of, more than she ever needed.

_More that I wonder_

_More than I ever needed_

_Woahhhhhh_

_More that I wonder_

_Oooooohhhhhh_

When Susan and Caspian finally parted, they lay there for a while, just looking into each others eyes.

"I should get back to my room," Caspian said, stroking Susan's long brown hair.

"Stay," Susan whispered.

"What if Peter was to catch us?" Caspian said, "I know from personal experience that he is quite skilled with a sword." Susan stood up, went over to the door, locked it, and lay back down next to Caspian.

"Now no one will disturb us," she said, running her fingers through Caspian's curly dark brown hair, something she had been wanting to do since she first saw him in the forest. And together, they fell asleep to the lullaby of Narnia.

**Well, there's the final chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. This is Home

**This is the LAST chapter of _Home_. Seriously. I just decided to update after hearing this song. I think it's from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian soundtrack. And I decided to do another chapter since so many people asked for one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian or the song **_**This is Home.**_

Later the next day, Caspian and Susan were taking a walk hand in hand through the woods near the castle. The sun was beginning to set and caused the dancing trees to cast eerie shadows over everything. Susan rested her head on Caspian's shoulder, admiring the beauty that was Narnia. Sure there were times when she missed England, but she couldn't go back now. Not after all she'd been through and certainly not after meeting Caspian. Besides, Narnia was her true home. And she always had her memories of England.

_I've got my memories_

_  
They're always_

_  
Inside of me_

_  
But I can't go back_

_  
Back to how it was_

_  
I believe now_

_  
I've come too far_

_  
No I can't go back_

_  
Back to how it was_

_  
Created for a place_

_  
I've never known_

A pair of centaurs bowed as Caspian and Susan passes and Susan and Caspian bowed back. They walked for a while until Caspian felt Susan staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Caspian asked with a small smile.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am to be home," Susan said.

"You don't ever...regret staying here, do you?" Caspian asked nervously.

"Of course I don't," Susan said, "I belong here. With you."

_This is home_

_  
Now I'm finally_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

Susan had always wanted a home to call her own. Somewhere where she felt like she belonged. And now she had found it.

_  
I've been searching_

_  
For a place of my own_

_  
Now I've found it_

_  
Maybe this is home_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

"But don't you miss your home?" Caspian asked. Susan looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, no," Caspian said quickly, "I just want to make sure you're happy."

"Do you want to know what would make me really happy?" Susan asked.

"What?" Caspian asked. Susan leaned forward and kissed Caspian's soft lips. Caspian wrapped his arms arms around her, bring her closer to him. When they finally broke apart, Caspian grinned at her. That was, until his stomach grumbled.

"Maybe we should go back to the palace for dinner," Susan giggled, "Race ya." She took off in the direction of the palace laughing. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago they were fighting a war. Susan knew the dangers of Narnia, but she also knew the magic and miracles. It was much more beautiful than England. Well, England never had mythical creatures either.

_Belief over misery_

_  
I've seen the enemy_

_  
And I won't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_  
And I got my heart_

_  
Set on_

_  
What happens next_

_  
I got my eyes wide_

_  
It's not over yet_

_  
We are miracles_

_  
And we're not alone_

_This is home_

_  
Now I'm finally_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

_  
I've been searching_

_  
For a place of my own_

_  
Now I've found it_

_  
Maybe this is home_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

Caspian ran after Susan, his longer legs giving him an advantage. He reached Susan and grabbed her waist.

"I've got you my queen," Caspian whispered in her ear. Susan turned around in his arms.

"No fair," she said, punching his chest playfully, "You're legs are way longer than mine."

"Well I think I deserve a prize for catching you," Caspian said with a grin, pinning Susan against a tree. Susan smiled mischievously.

"Like what?" she asked. Caspian leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Susan smiled into the kiss. She always wondered when she would find the right guy for herself. And she was kissing him now. She was at home in the grip of his strong arms and his lips moving against hers. She ran her hand through his soft dark brown curls. Eventually they had to part for air. That's when Susan noticed how far the sun set.

_And now after all_

_  
My searching_

_  
After all my questions_

_  
I'm gonna call it home_

_  
I got a brand new mindset_

_  
I can finally see_

_  
The sunset_

_  
I'm gonna call it home_

_This is home_

_  
Now I'm finally_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Where I belong_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

_  
I've been searching_

_  
For a place of my own_

_  
Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

"We better get back to the palace," Susan suggested as Caspian began to trail kisses down her neck, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into Caspian's kisses.

"Now?" Caspian complained, kissing the spot right below her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, before Lucy or Edmund or worse, Peter, come and find us," Susan said. Caspian grinned and picked up Susan bridal style. Susan shrieked and held on to him tightly as he walked toward the palace.

"What are you doing?" Susan laughed. Caspian leaned down to kiss her softly and said, "Now we can kiss and get to the palace at the same time." He said. Susan rolled her eyes, but couldn't help staring into his handsome face. She smiled and leaned into his chest as they made their way home.

_Now I know_

_  
Yeah, this is home_

_I've come too far_

_Now I won't go back_

_  
This is home _

**There's the final chapter of _Home_. For anyone who likes the show _h2o: Just Add Water, _check out my story for it called _It's Magic._ Please Review!**


End file.
